The Walking Collection
by Woodland123
Summary: Let take some time with out favorite character from the series, and learn a little more about them with some interviews, who knows what we will find.
1. Rick

_**Did something like this with one of my other stories and it went pretty well, so this time it's the walking dead! Give me review if you hate, love, like or have any character suggestions. May contain spoilers.**_

The Walking Collection – Rick

"Hello everyone!" Says Jeremy the interviewer "Now we are having a completely new cast with us, the Walking Dead cast we have Rick, Daryl, Michonne, The Governor and more!" The audience give a roar of applause "Say hello to Rick!" Rick walks onto stage and sits next to Jeremy.

"Nice to meet you." Says Rick.

"So Rick tell us about yourself, what's new?" Asks Jeremy.

"You know the usual: surviving, hallucinating, being a farmer, telling Carl to do useless crap because I think he is annoying and even a bit whiny. Just being honest. Love you really Carl!" Rick shouts to Carl in the audience, but then discreetly shakes his head at Jeremy.

"Love, so precious." Says Jeremy "Anything else?"

"Well meh."

"So how do you feel about characters that have passed?"

"Well we all new that Shane was going to die, I mean he banged my wife, and then he got a stupid haircut, and then he killed Otis, and then he turned into a walker making my life more difficult… Best friends these days. Also he left me in hospital full of walkers… Then banged my wife. Its like just go home and suck a lemon."

"Suck a lemon?"

"Why not?"

"Okay then."

"Also did anyone ever notice how Andrea died? Even at the end men were just trying to eat her bet she tasted whoreable."

"What you sayin bout me?!" Andrea shouts in the audience.

"White girl sit down, stop trying to be me." Says Michonne, Rick does the peace sign at Michonne but she just rolls her eyes.

"Love dat bitch."

"Rick, tell us something we don't know! I know there is something in there."

"I opened my mouth my mouth and kissed a horse once."

"What a horse?!"

"Yeah it turned out it was Shane."

"Shane?"

"Yeah and you know what I think he enjoyed it." Rick looks deeply into Jeremy's eyes completely serious.

"I did not!" Shouts Shane from the audience.

"Don't lie to me." replies Rick.

"Okay maybe a little, but you know he doesn't enjoy a little from time to time."

Everyone just stares at Shane, and he looks down a little embarrassed.

"Moving on." Says Jeremy "What do you miss about the un-apocalyptic world?"

"Well…" Rick looks up about to go into a flashback.

"Hey, hey, hey no flashbacks, aint nobody got time for that."

"Fine. Well I do wonder what happened to Miley Cyrus, like if that haircut doesn't scare away the walkers then you know good luck honey, but I guess she could just twerk them away. But I do miss good series' like Prison Break, Game of Thrones, The Walki… I mean Dexter and Hannah Montana on repeat; Carl and I loved that shit."

"Same."

"But I am glad that now I get to spend time with Carl." Rick starts to laugh, he's lying "Love you really Carl!"

"That was beautiful-ish."

"You know it's the way you love and treat your mother. Remember it.

"And on that somewhat strange bombshell, we have to end it there! Next time we have Daryl Dixon, everybody say goodbye to Rick Grimes!"

"Bye Rick!" Shout the audience.

"Bye everybody!" Shouts Rick.

"See you next time!"

_**Tell me what you thought, thanks for reading!**_


	2. Daryl

_**Thanks for reviewing for some reason I haven't been able to reply to them, but they are much appreciated! Enjoy Daryl**_

The Walking Collection – Daryl

"Last week we had Rick and now we have Daryl! Everybody clap!" Shouts Jeremy.

"It's me, the loveable redneck/bad ass!" Says Daryl as he walks onto stage and sits next to Jeremy.

"Nice to meet you Daryl, so how are you?"

"Well Jeremy, killing walkers chilling with Judith, and being a boss." All the women in the audience are on the edge of their seats for him.

"You know every woman alive wants you."

"Yeah I kno…"

A woman shouts in the Audience "Fuck me Daryl! Fuck me!"

"Someone get her out of here!" Demands Jeremy, two buff security guard's take her away "Impregnate me!" She continues to scream as she is dragged away.

"That was strange." Says Jeremy.

"Oh, not for me, it happens every so often. I make dem ovaries explode. Just one look is lethal!"

"Moving on, so what music do you listen to?"

"Hillbilly country."

"Be honest."

"Okay… Taylor Swift is my jam, my man jam."

"Let's see then… I knew you were…"

"Trouble."

"I don't know about you but…"

"I'm feeling twenty two."

"It's a love story baby just…"

"Say yes."

"She wears short skirts…"

"I wear t-shirts…"

"She's cheer captain and…"

"I'm on the bleachers."

"Seems like you know your shit Daryl, one last test. It seems like the perfect night to dress up like…"

"Hitler." The whole audience gasp, even Carl.

"Daryl no."

"I meant to say hipsters." He pulls a puppy face.

"How can we resist those eyes?" The audience awe "You know Daryl it's been nice to meet you."

"Well I would have liked to meet me to, but I am me. So I can't. Ha-ha. Funny."

"That's fetch."

"Fetch will never be in fashion, so you should just stop trying you know!"

"You don't know that! That's like saying Amanda Bynes will be normal again, you just know if it will happen."

"Why did you have to bring her into this? Why?"

"Because she is… FETCH." The audience gasp, especially Carl.

"Don't talk to me."

"You know you love it."

"Not cool, not cool."

"Yes and it seems we have to end it there!"

"WAIT! Before I leave I just want to say… Touch me in the dark and put your hands all over my body parts!" Daryl then jumps out the window like a badass.

"Next week…" Jeremy sighs "Carl…"


	3. Carl

_**Time for Carl… Sigh… **_

The Walking Collection – Carl

"Let's hear it for Carl!" Shouts Jeremy, the applause is nothing special.

"Hey."

"So Carl tell us something about you, something interesting."

"Well sometimes I kiss the mirror when I'm alone." The audience gasp "Only joking, I think…"

"Carl, seriously you're not making it easy for me. And we have barely started."

"I just don't understand why everybody hates me!"

"Cos you suck!" Shouts Shane.

"Well at least I'm not a slut!" Replies Carl.

"Damn that nigga is pissed!" Says Michonne "It okay because I'm black." The audience nods their heads in agreement.

"I won that one it seems." Says Carl.

"So Carl." Says Jeremy "It must be hard in apocalyptic world, what's your secret?"

"Well I have lots of black friends."

"Don't try lie to me Carl."

"Well okay then, here is the truth, I have immense swag."

"I think that's something we Asians got!" Shout Glenn from the audience.

"It's yolo swag! So suck it!" Replies Carl.

"Guys chill, chill…" Jeremy calms the audience and Carl "Any way, Carl, what do you want to be when you're older?"

"When I grow up I want to be an actor, and I would become the amazing Carl Grimes!"

"So you want to be an actor? You could have a stage name!"

"Yeah it would be Chandler… Chandler Riggs! I could lead a double life!"

"I think you will be a great actor!" Jeremy winks. _**He winks at you reader.**_

"I've also always wanted to be in a zombie film, but now it seems more like a reality."

"Come it isn't all that bad, you got to meet Daryl, and he is soooooooooooooooooo fab."

"You're right Jeremy." Carl stands up, he starts to make a speech "I think together we can all live in peace, I wish that we can all get along, I wish that we can bake a cake made out of rainbows and smiles and eat it and be happy…" Carl starts to tear up.

"I feel the same way!" Shouts Robert Kirkman.

"You're not even part of this!" Replies Carl.

"I just have a lot of feelings…" Says Robert.

"Someone should take him home." Says Jeremy, then a guard takes him away.

"I'm just so emotional." Says Carl "Damn menstruation!"

"Oh dear God…" Says Michonne and Andrea and almost every female alive.

"Just when I started to think that he was cool." Says Rick.

"I'm not really sure how to feel about that." Says the Governor.

"That was just weird." Says Hershel.

"I was just sick in my mouth." Says Carol.

"We should burn him." Says Daryl.

"Did he really just…" Says Maggie.

"There is no hope for the human race." Says Shane.

"Is this real life?" Says Lori.

"I hope he dies soon." Says Glenn.

"I'm ending it here and now. Bye Carl." Says Jeremy.

"Bye everyone!" Shouts Carl as he leaves.

_**Tell me what you thought! :)**_


	4. Shane

_**Hope you all had a good Christmas! And thank you all for the positivity and the review its much appreciated, here we have Shane!**_

The Walking Collection – Shane

"Welcome Shane everybody!" Shouts Jeremy, Shane walks on and sits next to Jeremy "Hey Shane I'm thinking about adding music as people walk in, what you think?"

"Sure do sound nifty, in fact it sounds… Swagful." Says Shane.

"Alright! Yours would be… Hmm… Ah! Wrecking Ball by Miley Cyrus! Because you came into Lori like a wrecking ball, and ruined Rick and Lori's relationship like a wrecking ball."

"It's like you want me to be unhappy."

"You know I don't mean it." Jeremy looks at Shane and smiles, but then turns to the audience and shakes his head "Any way let's see, we need some songs for Carl, Rick and Daryl. Any ideas?"

"Daryl's would be… Too Sexy cos you know, he be making them ovaries go booooooooooooooooooooooom!" Shane looks at Daryl in the audience, no word need to be said.

"Amen to that!" Replies Jeremy "Rick, Rick, Rick he would have… Ah yes, this is slightly strange but Something to Die For by the Sounds because Rick would be willing to give his life for what he loves and do anything for them."

"Jeremy…" Says Shane "That was deep, and I'm talking Ghandi deep."

"Not the first time I've been compared to Ghandi." Jeremy flicks his hair "Now for Carl, this one is easy but first, ant suggestion audience?!"

"Lilly Allen Fuck You!" Shouts Lori, Carl gives her the evils "Just being honest." She says.

"Come on guys more!" Shouts Shane.

"Ellie Goulding Burn, but instead of letting 'It' burn, we burn Carl instead." Says Rick, Carl looks at him with disgust "Love you really Carl!" He shouts.

"One more!" Shouts Jeremy.

"Kesha Die Young because that's what we want him to do!" Shout Andrea.

"I think that is the best one, let's hear it for Andrea!" Says Jeremy.

"Oh please, you give me too little credit." Says Andrea, by this point Carl has walked out.

_**Reader if you have suggestions for Carl or any of the upcoming characters please do tell and I will write them in the next chapter :)**_

"That was quite amazing, let's get back to business, so Shane tell us, and was Lori good in bed? Or in this case good on the floor." Asks Jeremy, the whole audience leans in to hear this.

"She made me feel things that I have never felt before." Shane replies.

"That it?! Come on Shane we want more, we want the details."

"Well fine, if I'm honest I have had better."

"Well so have I." Shouts Lori "And Rick has a really big PENIS!" Rick smiles to himself looking quite pleased.

"Well you have funny boobies." Shane replies.

"You don't have pubic hair!" Lori Shouts back.

"You have too much pubic hair! Like a forest down there."

"You probably gave me a STD!"

"You would know all about STD's!"

"Guys stop; you're giving me such a wettie." Says Andrea.

"A Wettie?" Asks Michonne.

"Yeah, it's when you get moist downstairs and kinda get a wedgie on the front side, a wettie." Andrea replies.

Michonne face palms "Sometime I just don't know."

"Well I'm glad we sorted that out." Says Shane.

"Okay Shane last question, if you could be with any celebrity who would you be with?"

"Nicholas Cage, I would just Instagram all his faces all the time!"

"You have Instagram?"

"Hell yes adds me, Shanelovesgoodlovin123." The whole audience get out there phones and look it up.

"You have a lot of Lori picture on here."

"Err yeah."

"And Miley Cyrus."

"Hell yeah!"

"Okay, join us next time when we have Lori on the show! Bye Shane!"

"Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Shouts Shane.

_**Tell me what you thought **_


	5. Lori

_**Oh and now we have Lori, who knows anymore…**_

The Walking Collection – Lori

How to be a heartbreaker by Marina and the Diamonds plays as she walks onto the stage and sits next to Jeremy

"Are you trying to imply something with this song?" She asks.

"Well it was a choice between three, How to be a heart-breaker, Cheating by John Newman or I Knew you were trouble by Taylor Swift so you know…" _**If you have any suggestions do tell :)**_

"Well that makes sense."

"Anyway. How ya doing?" he asks.

"Well you know." Replies Lori "it's been hard tormenting Rick with heart-breaking and maybe even physiologically damaging hallucinations."

"You're causing me immense physiological harm!" Rick yells in the audience.

"I just like to know that I'm making a difference." Lori looks and smiles at no one in particular.

"Anything else, what's it like being dead and non-zombified?"

"Well ill describe my life in the zombie world with song!" She clears her throat and the beat to we are never getting back together l plays…

INTRO

I remember when fucked Shane, first time

Saying it could just be a fling, and like

I hadn't seen Rick in a day, cos he's hospitalised, like what?

Then Rick comes back that same day, he says

Baby I love you hey where's Carl? What?

Hey why are you so close to Shane? You know what I don't care, love you, any-way

PRE CHOURUS

Oooooooooo, eeeeeeeee, ooo-oooo-ooo

Had sex with Rick last night,

And Oooooooooo, eeeeeeeee, ooo-oooo-ooo

I just got told, I I'm pregnant, oh crap!

CHOURUS

But now, I'm telling him, telling them,

I'm really, really, really pre-eg-nant,

I'm really, really, really pre-eg-nant,

It could be Shanes,

It could be Ricks,

It could be Zac Efrons, say what?

But now, I've got to, got to, got to, push a baby

BIT BEFORE ENDING CHOURUS _**(Forgot what it's called)**_

I used to think, that it was, Ricks baby,

I used to say, Of course I never banged Shane,

So I said to Rick last night that this baby is like so coming out of me, and he was all like you push it out when we get to that prison, so then I was like this is exhausting it never coming out of me, ever.

ENDING CHOURUS

Nooooooooo-ow, im pushing, pushing, pushing, out this baby,

It'ssssssss not, coming, coming, coming, out of me,

You go get Carl, and ill lay here, so he can get it out of me,

Ohhhhhh crap, this baby, baby, baby, looks like Shane,

Well this is Awkward,

Ohhhhhh well, at least im not, im not, im not, a zombie!

The audience applaud for Lori "That was amazing!" Shouts Jeremy "You are truly an artist, have you done this before?"

"Well…" Says Lori "I have been dreaming about it for a long time."

"And they called me a slut." Says Andrea.

"Girl you did bang Shane as well, and then the governor, and don't forget all those move you made on me." Says Michonne

"At least I'm honest about and don't make catchy songs about it." She replies.

"Well it time to end it there." says Jeremy "Hope you all enjoyed it!"

"Bye Everyone!" Shot Jeremy and Lori.


	6. Andrea

_**Let's say hello to Andrea!**_

The Walking Collection – Andrea

"Say hello to Andrea!" Shouts Jeremy, Tic Tok by Kesha plays as she struts.

Andrea struts on to the stage and stands in centre stage and takes a moment to pout at the audience "Just looking good and feeling fine Jeremy." She says to him.

"Well…"

"Its fashion honey, look it up. Any way what you trying to say with Kesha?"

"Well you kind of look like her, and you are slightly slutty."

"Nuff said."

"So Andrea what make you unique to the group?"

"I'm the only one to make stupid decisions…"

"Come on now, you know that's not true!"

"Oh it is! I have a list…" Andrea clears her throat "First, I shot Daryl because I thought he was a walker that just happened to look exactly like him, sorry Daryl!"

He looks at her and says "It's okay because she is dead now." He then smiles at no one in particular.

"Andrea please continue…" Says Jeremy.

"Okay… Second I banged Shane, and you know that is never a good thing."

"You got that right honey!" Says Lori, Shane knows it's true.

"Third I didn't think the Governor was a dangerous, unpredictable, creep. And everyone knew that he was a dangerous, unpredictable, creep who keeps walker children."

The audience nod their heads in agreement.

"Fourth I didn't kill the Governor, which led to the death of more people, including me." Andrea pulls a sad face.

"Bitch tried to kill me!" The Governor throws a bottle at her which hits her head.

"Ow! I thought you loved me, I even wrote you a song!" She stands up and takes a deep breath.

"One, two, three, and four…"

"Hold it there, we are not having any of that this time, sit down!" Jeremy intervenes.

_**Reader if you do want a song from Andrea I will make one in a new chapter, tell me if you do.**_

"Okay then." Andrea gives puppy eyes, but people just throw more bottles at her.

"Hey Jeremy want to hear a joke?"

"Sure."

"What's black, big and terrifying?"

"Your mum's tits!"

"No, guess again."

"T-dog?"

"No black cats you racist!" The audience laugh.

"So whats your favourite holiday?" Asks Jeremy.

"Halloween obviously!"

"Why is that Andrea?"

"I love to carve pumpkins! I like em' how I like my men… Big, Thick and easy to stab!"

"Okay…"

"I also love to pull out pumpkin innards! And if you listen closely it even sound like sex!" Andrea pulls a pumpkin out from Jeremy's desk "Here look!" Andrea stabs the pumpkins and make a whole in it.

"Err Andrea?" Asks Jeremy, but she is caught up in the moment.

She shoves her hand in the pumpkin and says "Yeah, come on, come on! You like it rough you like it dirty?" She then spits on the pumpkin.

The audience look shocked, yet slightly aroused.

Andrea's arm is now pointing upwards with the pumpkin balancing on top of her fist "Oh yeah you get on top! DOMINATE ME!" She then puts it back on the desk "Here it comes, here it come! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" She pulls out her hand and pumpkin juices spray over the audience and Jeremy.

Carl licks his lips "Moist." He says.

"Now that my pumpkin is empty… And my sexual fantasies are fulfilled. It's ready to be carved!" Andrea covers her pumpkin and carves it "Here we go!" She reveals her pumpkin.

"Oh my god, that looks horrible!" Shouts Jeremy.

"That's right!" She replies "I like to have a design that will make children run into the road without looking… Ah Halloween, beautiful!"

"Andrea that was strange, and hot but it's time to say good bye!"

Andrea waves but the audience is getting over what they just saw.

"BYEEEEEE!"


	7. Merle

_**Thanks for the positivity! By the way I'm sorry I haven't been able to reply to any reviews recently ill reply soon as I can… and I'm planning something special for Michonne so I'm doing her last, enjoy Merle!**_

The Walking Collection – Merle

"Today guys we have Merle!" Billy Ray Cyrus Achy Brakey plays "Merle?! Merle? Where the hell is he?"

Merle is still backstage "No, no, no I can't do that." Says Merle.

"Merle, you have to go on!" Says the Director "It's your time to shine, and be fabulous."

"Have you seen how many people are out there? And people still think I'm racist!"

"It's because you are racist!"

"I didn't ask for your life story."

"Just go!" The Director pushes Merle out on to stage and he awkwardly sits next to Jeremy.

"Hey Merle." Says Jeremy, but he just looks puzzled and stares outwards.

"Merle?" Questions Jeremy, he gives out a whimper/laugh.

Merle faints and hits his head on Jeremy's desk on the way down, Michonne throws a bottle at him "He's the racist one here." She says, the audience nod their heads and agree.

"Okay since this isn't working out, I'll try something new!" The lights flash on and off a Jeremy is wearing a blonde wig with a pink bow on it "Hey all you fat pieces of ugly shit! It's me FabJenFoodpornLoveitbigHungryBarbieMcSwag21!"

"Oh god." Says Daryl.

"Today I'm going to be showing you all the stuff I bought from the streets today! I'm basically saying I'm rich and you're poor! You also get sad cos you're poor. Hash tag like!" Jeremy/Jen pulls out a bag that's labelled Crap from the streets "Okay so first I got a pregnancy test cos you know; I don't want to end up like Lori! Dead! Hahahaaaaa!"

"Are we still watching this?" Asks Rick.

"Those tests costed 99 pence! Damn you know I love a deal! Oh my god I sounded black… Ewww! Although if its only 99 pence you're probably pregnant."

"Who does this bitch think she is?" Says Michonne.

"Oh wait I just need to read some notes that I made, I wanna make sure I have it all here." Jeremy/Jen pulls out a note pad and starts to read it she turns over the page and on the back it says You're better than them "Okay done!"

"This is almost as bad as that time when I fucked Shane!" Says the Andrea.

"I also got a plate that has a picture of Jesus's last supper on it, nothing says delicious quite like that! I also got some erasers that have picture of Miley Cyrus on it; ironic since she'll be dead soon, actually I don't really think that's ironic! Hahahahaaaa!"

"I only said it once!" Merle springs to his feet, Jeremy/Jen gasps then the lights go on and off. Jeremy is back!

"So Merle, care to explain what just happened?"

"Well, I saw a bright light… Then I saw Michonne… Then I saw Jesus… Then I saw Miley Cyrus's Adore You video which bought me back to life or shocked me back."

"Sound like you has been through a lot, what can I do to make you happy?"

"You could rip off your skin suit and have Natalie Portman burst out of your bloody remains!"

"I can't to that Merle."

"Not even a little Natalie Portman?"

"Sorry…"

"Well that sucks!"

"Although I can give you a pregnancy test that did cost 99pence, would that be good?"

"I do feel a little bloated…"

"That means you're pregnant! I bet its Andrea's!"

"It's true!"

"Moving on, so Merle tells us something!"

"I have a secret fetish over, Natalie Portman, sometimes I think about her in the shower."

"Why Natalie Portman?"

"I don't know, it's like asking why Ghandi fought against racism, he didn't do it to make the human race better, and he did it because it was convenient at the time. You know what I'm saying?"

"No, I don't think anyone knows."

"Hey have you heard that new Miley song, feeling myself?"

"Oh no…!"

"Yeah, yeah! I have its so catchy it's draining my soul. I don't think I can go for much longer, every time I hear it I die, yet want to start doing some Miley dancing! Do you kniw how that makes me feel? Not good Jeremy, not good…."

"Well I think we will end I there. Bye Merle!"

"Bye everyone!" He shouts, Feelin Myslef starts to play as he walks off stage and he begins to scream.


	8. Glenn

**Today we say hey to Glenn! **

The Walking Collection – Glenn

"Let's say hey to Glenn!" Shouts Jeremy, Drop it like it Hot plays as he goes to sit next to Jeremy.

"Yo, Korean in the house." Says Glenn.

"So Glenn tell us, how are you and Maggie?" Jeremy asks whilst blushing.

"Well whenever I see her im like… You're making all kiiiiiiiiiiiiinds of gains!"

"What that does that mean?"

"It when you see something and you're like… DAMNNNNNNNNN! Nom sayin."

"Yes, Glenn we know what you are saying."

"So Jeremy, who one is you favourite interview so far?"

"I love you all equally!"

"But you must have a favourite, I mean I prefer chocolate to vanilla, Hershel prefers Beef to Cow, Michonne prefers Ghandi to Jesus, and Andrea prefers Goodlovin to Roughlovin, so come on."

"That's like asking to pick a favourite child."

"Definitely not Carl." Lori and Rick whisper under their breath.

"So then it's me?" Says Glenn.

"Yes it is." Jeremy then seems to wink at everybody in the audience "So Glenn let's do this…"

The lights go out and then come back only to show that Jeremy and Glen are about to engage in heated Pokemon battle.

"Michonne I choose you!" Shouts Glenn, then Michonne appears and says "Michooo, Michooo!" In a deep husky voice.

"Okay then, Andrea you're up!" Replies Jeremy, then Andrea appears and says "Slut, Slut!" In a squeaky high voice "Andrea use Charm!" Andrea used charm but Michonne resisted it.

"Ha! Michonne use Slash!" Michonne slashes at Andrea, its super effective "Black beats Slut! Its okay for me to say it because Im Korean." The audience nod their heads and agree with him.

"Andrea return, time for my next Pokemon, feel the wrath of The Governor!" The Governor appears and says "Gov, Gov." In a deep voice "Okay, use Thrash!" The Governor flails crazily around the stage and attacks Michonne.

"Okay Michonne, you did well… Rick its time!" Rick appears and says "Riiiiiiiiiiiick!" Like he is high "Lets see… Rick use Self Destruct!" A huge boom goes off and Rick takes the Governor with him "Good Job Rick." Says Glenn.

"Okay time for our final Pokemon, I choose my one and only Walker!" Jeremy throws out his walker and it make walker sounds.

"That nothing against… Daryl!" Daryl comes onto the stage and says Daryl in his normal voice, but slightly more sexual.

"Walker use Bite!" The Walker stumbles toward Daryl and tries to bite, but he avoids its jaws.

"Daryl use Crossbow Bolt of Absolute Daryl Awesomeness and Bad Assness!" Daryl fires a bolt straight into the Walker's head; Glenn has won this one "Daryl you really did it this time." Daryl smiles seductively.

"Well I must say that was fun!" Says Jeremy.

"It was most fun." Replies Glenn.

"Such fun!" Says Lori in the audience, and then lets out a hysteric laugh "such fun, such fun…."

"So Glenn is there anything you would like to say before we have to wrap this up?"

"Well Jeremy, there is… I would like to know."

"What do you want to know?"

"Do you watch Game of Thrones?"

There is a silence in the whole room until finally everyone in the room says "Yes." At the same time.

"Daenerys, am I right." Says Glenn.

"Don't forget Maggie Glenn." Says Jeremy.

"Oh its okay! If I could I would tap that, then she would be my queen on the iron throne…" Maggie lets out a soft growl.

"Okay, time to end it there!" say's Jeremy

"Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Shouts Glenn.

_**Tell me what you thought!**_


End file.
